


Not a Problem

by Owoosh



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Izuru is Hajime's edgy brother, Izuru is a bastard, M/M, Slow Burn, family arguements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owoosh/pseuds/Owoosh
Summary: Komaeda needs somewhere to stay throughout the summer holidays, and Hajime is the only person willing to give him a safe home.





	Not a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I am the worst writer but oh well, it's probably only gonna be my friend reading this. 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to put this out! ^^

The university grounds bustle with students filling their cars and their parent’s cars as everyone packs away for summer. Hajime wonders why almost everyone is going away for summer. Usually over 100 students stay at the student accommodation due to things like being too far away to travel home for the holidays. He stares at the crowd, a small box of his bedside possessions in his arms as he makes his way towards his car. 

“HAJIMEEE!” An ear splittingly loud voice screeches his name once he places the box into his car, powerfully booming and being used to yelling. Hajime whips his head to stare at the eccentric girl making her way towards him like a bullet. The one. The only. Ibuki Mioda. 

“Dude- “she cuts herself off as she heaves and huffs, short of breath from her short marathon, “Could you like, do me a solid and look after this dude for the summer?” She beams at him, radiating confidence and determination. 

“Uhh,” Hajime gives her an uncertain look, extremely concerned about what she is trying to get him into. “What are you talking about? What dude?” He sends her disapproving look.

She scratches at her neck. “You know Komaeda right? The dude that sits in the back right corner of our class. No one really talks to him.” She chews at her lips. Hajime would have appreciated a description of his appearance more, but he thinks he knows who’s she’s on about. 

“Okay, yeah, him. But why should I look after him? Why not someone else?” He looks sceptical and uncertain. He isn’t even use if his family had the space for an extra guest. His brother was already staying over for the summer, and boy did Hajime know that would be a shit storm. Damn emo.

Ibuki's mouth pulls into a frown, loosing hope that she would convince Hajime to take Komaeda. “Well I would but I don’t want my parents to think we’re in a relationship. I asked Fuyuhiko but he said he’s too busy with family duties. Sonia is going back to Novoselic. Mahiru and Hiyoko both think he’s a freak and wouldn’t be caught dead anywhere near him. Kazuichi is afraid he would be killed in his sleep—” Hajime cuts her off with a loud sigh.

“Alright, alright, I’ll take him off your hands. But you owe me,” he stares at her, eyes close to piercing her soul, “ _big time_.” 

Ibuki audibly gulps, knowing that when Hajime emphasizes his sentences, he means serious business. “How... how big are we talking here?”

Hajime places his hand on his chin, looking wistfully at the tense girl, “Well, first things first I want you to do my homework once the new year starts. I’ll get back to you on the other favours.” Hajime smiles, looking excessively smug as Ibuki’s face contorts into sheer terror.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK WHEN I CAN’T EVEN DO MY OWN?!” She shrieks, making Hajime flinch from the volume. A few stressed-out students give when agitated stares, wanting to leave the school as soon as possible without obnoxious, shrieking people. 

Hajime sighs exasperatedly, almost slapping a hand over Ibuki’s mouth to keep her quiet. “I’m kidding... mostly. I’ll think of how you can pay me back once I’m home.” He shrugs, “where should I pick up Komaeda. And what exactly am I looking for?” 

She taps her cheek, looking up in thought, “I think I said I’d meet him at the front. You know what he looks like right? Ominous cloud hair dude. Hard to miss.” She laughs at her description of him. “Here, lemme give you his number,” she grabs Hajime’s phone from his pocket and immediately types in his password. He watches, gobsmacked as she types in Komaeda's number and name as quick as lightning. “There ya go, now go make some plans. I got packing to do.” She laughs and hands Hajime his phone back and makes her way through the slowly dissipating crowd. 

Hajime rubs his temples and immediately gets back to packing his things, making his way towards his room. He looks around. Barren, no signs of his previous clutter of jotters and midnight coffee cups from Starbucks. Little doodles from procrastination of nothing in particular; flowers, odd swirly patterns and shopping lists with a drawing of the item accompanying them. He leans against his wall and texts Komaeda. 

Hajime: Hey, this is Hajime Hinata from your class, Ibuki gave you my number because you’re staying with me throughout the holiday. 

He shoves the phone back into his pocket and picks up the last remaining box full of bathroom supplies. Nothing interesting, just soaps. And some sort of sonic the hedgehog hair gel. 

He takes the box and brings it to his car. He leans against his car and observes the many remaining students saying their ‘goodbyes' and 'happy holidays' to everyone they know before going onto their many say. Hajime only really has one friend, and she lives pretty close to his house so there’s no need to say bye to her. His phone vibrates, and he quickly inspects the text 

Komaeda cloud boy: Ah, thank you so much!

I hope this isn’t a burden upon you 

If you could collect me at the front of the school in 5 minutes I would be extremely grateful

Hajime: Okay, yeah, sure, that’s no problem.

We can sort out sleeping arrangements when we meet.

Hajime sits in the driver’s seat of his car, running his hand though his hair in stress. He thinks what if Komaeda was potentially a murderer? He had already made so many mistakes. Immediately he clicks on his mother’s phone contact and types away.

Hajime: Hi mum, I’ll be coming home with a friend. He’ll be staying with us throughout the holidays. Hope that isn’t a problem. 

Putting his phone away, he starts the car and drives to the front of the school, where he assumes this Komaeda boy is waiting, staring at his phone looking rather troubled. Hajime takes note of the dated phone he has, no judgement meant however. He rolls down the window and immediately Komaeda's face lights up in recognition. 

“Hey, just put your boxes in the boot. There should be plenty of room for your... three boxes.” Hajime’s eyes drop to the three medium sized boxes stacked on top of one another, only just reaching Komaeda’s waist. 

Komaeda simply laughs and goes behind the car, quickly placing the boxes in and sitting next to Hajime. “I don’t really own much, just necessary things like clothes and books.” He shifts uncomfortably, “I really appreciate this. Uh, so, I’m Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you.” Hajime takes note of his pale skin, thin and almost paper like. White like his hair. But nonetheless Hajime smiles at him, showing no malice or judgement.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Hajime Hinata.” He starts the car, and drives away from the cause of 2/3 of his problems. The other 1/3 being his dreadful emo brother, Izuru. An awkward silence settles between the two boys. Hajime started to grow frustrated with the traffic. It was only supposed to be a 30 minute drive to the other side of the city to his parents’ house, but by the speed the traffic is going, it might become two hours instead. Hajime looks at Komaeda from the corner of his eye. He looks bored, leaning against the side of the car, his face close to the glass, watching the bystanders pass by. 

“So, uh...” Hajime pauses while Komaeda turns his attention to him, “sleeping arrangements, yeah. I have spare mattress so you can sleep on my floor? Or my bed is a double if you don’t like sleeping on the floor—oh, uh, you can sleep on the couch if you’d prefer!” He turns red, his mind racing. 

Komaeda only smiles at Hajime. With a shrug of his shoulders he turns his attention back to the window. “I honestly don’t mind. I’ll happily take the couch if you’re uncomfortable with me in your room.” 

Hajime’s hands tighten on the steering wheel with anxiety, he doesn’t want to make Komaeda feel unwelcome. “I have plenty of space on the floor. And the mattress isn’t uncomfortable,” he takes a deep breath, trying to sort through his thoughts. “I don’t want you to feel awkward if someone comes into the living room in the middle of the night.” The car the same awkward silence settles once more as the traffic slowly moved forward. 

Halfway to Hajime’s house, Komaeda looks at him, a puzzled expression plastered on his face. “Why did you say yes to me staying over. We don’t even know each other, and it’s not like I have anything to pay you back, and I’ll just overstay my welcome and—” Hajime waves his hand to quiet Komaeda.

“Don’t worry about any of that.” He can’t think of anything to say about why he agreed to have Komaeda stay at his. “I just wanted to do something good. Maybe make a new friend. Couldn’t hurt to, you know?” Now he was just saying the first things that came to mind, and from the blank look he was getting, maybe not the best thing to do. 

“Ah,” he fidgets in his chair, “well, thanks again. I hope we can become friends. Promise I’m not some weirdo or anything like that.” He sighs, “sorry, didn’t mean to sound sentimental.” 

Hajime shakes his head, “ah, don’t worry about it. I never thought you were weird anyway.” Ah thank god, there’s his parents’ house. “We’re here.” 

He parks in front of the house and wordlessly walks to the boot and takes out two of Komaeda’s boxes with said boy trailing behind him holding the other one. This pattern continues until all the boxes are outside of the front door. Hajime opens the door and invites the other boy in. 

“Uh, this is the house. My parents won’t be home for another few hours. And my brother isn’t coming until this Saturday so you’ll have two days to settle in.” He walks into the kitchen and leans onto the counter, watching an awestruck Komaeda look around the entrance hall of his house. "Hey, uh, do you want anything to drink? We've got water," he checks the cupboard above the kettle in the corner of the kitchen. "Juice of many varieties, tea, coffee--".

"Just water is fine." Komaeda answers from behind Hajime. The brunette whips around, not expecting Komaeda behind him. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." He scratches the back of his head. A tension settling in the room. 

Hajime waves him off. "Don't worry about it," he fills a cup with plain old' water and hands it to Komaeda. "Here you go. We should probably take up the boxes into my room. It's just up the stairs, I'll show you." Hajime leads the way while Komaeda shuffles behind him, practically chugging the water on the way. 

His house's layout isn't difficult. On the bottom floor. A set of stairs when you first enter the house. To the left is the kitchen, and through there is the dining room. To the right of the stairs is a bathroom and the living room. Up the stairs are the bedrooms, and the main bathroom.

He enters the first room upstairs, his bedroom. A decent sized room with plain light grey walls with a few pictures of family around. A desk in the corner, a built-in wardrobe by his window which is opposite of his door, and behind it his bed with the same sheets as last time he was there. "Yup, this is it. Let's get to it and make this place a little nicer." He heads down, grabbing two boxes, but Komaeda looks hesitant. 

"Should I bring my stuff into your room as well? I don't want to take up too much space." He tenses, seemingly uncomfortable with everything going on.

Hajime nods a few times, "yeah, of course. You're staying here, so I want you to feel like this is your place as much as it is mine.” He forces a smile, trying to seem natural. Komaeda sucks in a sharp breath but simply nods his head and follows Hajime outside to the boxes. 

The same pattern continues. Hajime takes two boxes while Komaeda holds only one. The brunette wonders if the too pale boy looks after himself fully. It isn’t his place to ask however. In no time they’re done. All the boxes in the empty corners of his room opposite of his furniture. 

Komaeda rolls his shoulders to ease the pain. “Should we unpack?” He glances at an expressionless Hajime who slowly begins to nod his head, proceeding to unpack his own boxes. He hesitates, holding his few articles of clothes in his arms, “where should I put these?” 

Hajime looks over to the anxious, doe eyed boy, and proceeds to point at his wardrobe right behind the boy. "You can take the left side. There shouldn't be anything in there, so you're fine for space." He continues to rummage around his boxes which he was dumb enough to not label due to his rushed packaging and procrastination. 

They both continue unpacking in silence until the front door opens and two new voices can be heard. Hajime's parents. Komaeda immediately feels his stomach drop in fear. All he can hear the beating of his heart, and softly muffled voices downstairs. Hajime places comforting hand in Komaeda’s shoulder before exiting his room to welcome his parents. Komaeda can only make out a few words.

“Sorry Hajime, I only just read your text.” A soft-spoken female voice pipes up. There’s a pause where Komaeda assumes Hajime is hugging his parents. “Which friend is it anyway? Chiaki?” She asks. He takes this as the opportunity to greet the parents. 

As soon as he steps out if the bedroom and to the top of the stairs, Hajime catches his eyes. “Mum, dad, this is Komaeda,” said boy waves slightly, too shy and overwhelmed to speak. 

Hajime’s dad lights up in delight. “Ah welcome, if I had known we would have company I would have cleaned better.” Hajime’s mum simply smiles, seeming confused at the stranger in her house. 

Komaeda simply shakes his head. “Ah it seems perfectly clean to me. While I’m here I'm happy to help in anyway I can.”  His words bring a smile to Hajime’s father. He’s made a good first impression. Hajime and his mum communicate through silent eye contact and both proceed to walk into the living, out of ears shot. 

She runs her hand through her shoulder length hair. “Who is this boy? We haven’t met him before and I don’t recall you mentioning him.” She stares him in the eye, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Hajime shrugs, but inside his stomach is doing flips. He doesn’t know much about Komaeda or his situation but he isn’t just going to leave him with nothing over the summer. “He’s just a friend I met during university. I haven’t spoken to you much so I never got the opportunity to mention him.” The lack of contact wasn’t his fault, his parents hardly ever had time without his brother causing some sort of trouble. 

She nods, but her eyebrows are furrowed in conflict, “why is he staying with us though?” She quickly realises how that sounds and adds, “I’m happy to have him here but is everything alright with him?” She smiles uncertainly.

He bites his lip, hoping she would mind her business but today she seems to have plenty of questions. “He hasn’t said much about his situation, but there’s no way I could just leave him.” He internally cheers at the calmness of his voice. 

She just nods and smiles genuinely, “I’m proud of you, Hajime.” They both walk out to Komaeda and Mr Hinata having casual conversation. 

“I think you’ll be a nice addition to this rowdy house.” Mr Hinata nods up at Komaeda, who is still up the stairs. Hajime joins Komaeda up the stairs but before he can get back into his room his mum calls once more. 

“Izuru is coming home a day early.” She smiles sadly, knowing just how broken Hajime and Izuru's relationship is. He just nods and trudges into his room. 

Komaeda takes notice of Hajime’s new closed body language as he darts around the room making it look like he had never left. Komaeda already finished unpacking everything, after all he doesn’t have much. It’s just mainly clothes, a hygiene bag, a stationary organizer and some books. Komaeda opens his mouth with the intent on asking questions, but chooses to stay quiet and continues with unfolding and folding clothes just to keep busy. 

Hajime can tell Komaeda has questions and proceeds to turn towards him. “Is there anything you’d like to ask? I’m sure you might have questions about my brother.” He watches Komaeda slowly look towards him with tinted cheeks. 

He bites his lip and looks anywhere but Hinata. “Is Izuru your brother?” Is all he can utter out.

Hajime raises his eyebrows in surprise, he was expecting a much more personal question. He slowly nods his head, “yeah, unfortunately.” Komaeda nods slowly, as if testing the waters for another question. 

“Do you hate him?” Komaeda manages to retain eye contact for a few seconds before finding interest in the bedroom curtains. 

Hajime shrugs, even though he knows just how deep his hatred for his brother is. “I mean, yeah. After all he’s done how can I not?”.

Komaeda doesn’t leave any time before he blurts out, “why?” Just the sheer thought of his brother makes Hajime clench his hands in disdain. 

He lets out a dry laugh, not even trying to cover up how sensitive this topic is, but for some reason feeling comfortable enough to tell Komaeda. “At this point, there’s too many things,” he takes a deep breath “so I’ll only tell you one.” He shifts his weight from leg to leg, procrastinating. “He uh, on his first year of high school and my fourth year of high school he—he created these rumours about me. Never ending.” Now Hajime can’t bear to look Komaeda in the eyes in fear of showing weakness and vulnerability. 

All Komaeda can do is offer a sympathetic look towards Hajime. “I’m sorry that happened to you. By your brother no less. That’s awful.” Hajime nods dejectedly. Neither of them knowing what to do.

Hajime looks at the empty boxes by Komaeda. "Are you all finished unpacking?" He quickly looks behind him and nods, still avoiding Hajime's eyes. "We can always just relax, watch TV, anything."  He checks the time. It's hardly past time. Still plenty of time for them to do whatever.

He nods, and looks at the bedroom door, "I don't think I'm prepared to talk to your parents for now. Your dad seems interested in discussing cleaning methods with me." His words make Hajime let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, my dad was always unimpressed with my cleaning abilities. I wouldn't be surprised if he constantly walked around with a bottle of Windex." Both boys laugh before the silence returns. Hajime feels like it isn't his place to enquire about Komaeda's life, but he can't help but wonder why the boy is staying with him instead of a family member. "So, what are you interested in? Any hobbies?".

He nods a little enthusiastically, "yeah. I like writing. And of course, cleaning.".

Hajime sits down on his bed, cross-legged and silently invites Komaeda to join him. He hesitantly sits on the side of the bed a few feet away from Hajime. “What kind of things do you write?” Komaeda looks down at his lands and fidgets.

“Mostly murder mysteries. I’m really interested in things like Agatha Christie and Sherlock.” Hajime nods a little too enthusiastically. 

“Have you watched the Sherlock TV series?” When Komaeda shakes his head Hajime stares at him, eyes as wide as possible. “Okay okay, that’s something we’ve definitely got to watch one of these days.” Komaeda leans back onto the bed a little closer to Hajime. 

“I’d like that.” He smiles softly at Hajime, “there’s a lot of thing I haven’t done or seen, and I’m happy to have new experiences.” Hajime sits up, a lightbulb practically glowing above his head. 

“I usually spend all summer cooped up in my room avoiding any social interaction,” he bites his bottom lip, suddenly unsure as to if his idea will make Komaeda uncomfortable. I mean, he is still a stranger after all. Once Komaeda looks Hajime in the eyes, he feels a surge of confidence go through him. "So, do you want to go on adventures?" The unspoken words 'and make memories' lay on his tongue, but he feels that would over step the boundary. 

Komaeda shifts, like he's trying to get more comfortable while thinking. After a pause of a few seconds he stops and looks at Hajime once more. "That sounds good,".

"We can begin thinking of ideas once we have dinner. I'm not sure about you but I'm starved." Hajime smiles and looks towards Komaeda, trying his best to remain calm through the awkward atmosphere. 

"I'm pretty hungry too. I've only had a cereal bar today." Hajime stares at him in disbelief and worry, but Komaeda doesn't look at him to notice. 

Hajime fidgets with his shirt sleeve, no other conversation topics coming to mind, apart from the ones he's afraid to ask. Like a save by the bell his mum calls them down for dinner. 

His mum is seating at the head of the table, Hajime and Komaeda to one side and opposite of Hajime is his dad. An empty seat next to him for his brother. Lasagne set out on each plate with garlic bread to accompany it.

 Hajime’s mum smiles at the two boys as they take their seats. “I hope you like lasagne Komaeda. I’ll be sure to get a lift of the things you like for the future.” He smiles in return and nods before proceeding to eat. 

The dinner is awkward, too many questions to ask and things to but nobody wants to be the first. Until Hajime’s dad breaks the silence, clearing his throat and bringing a hand to comb through his sliced back greying hair. “So, your brother is coming home tomorrow as you are aware. His behaviour has been improving, but still causes plenty of trouble.” 

Hajime simply scoffs, becoming agitated at the conversation topic. “He’s almost 16. He’ll be able to leave and go do his own thing. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to start suddenly behaving.” Komaeda notices the sharp glare Mrs Hinata sends Hajime and internally shakes. He reminds himself to never be on the receiving end of her glares.

She gently sets her cut down and leans menacingly towards him. Under a stern hushed voice, she says “I know you and your brother don’t have the greatest relationship, but we’re trying everything to get his act together.” She leans away and continues to eat, as is nothing happened. Hajime knows when to stop and doesn’t continue the conversation any longer in fear of starting an argument on the first day back. 

It’s Hajime’s father that brings back the conversation. “So, Komaeda, I know Hajime is studying law, but what are you studying?” Everyone’s attention is suddenly on Komaeda, and all the eyes make his shoulders tense and he shifts around on the chair. 

“I, uh. I’m studying literary. I’ve always wanted to be a writer.” He immediately relaxes once he says it, internally signing in relief. Even though Hajime knows Komaeda enjoys writing as a hobby he never expected him to be studying it.

“That’s great. You know, I’ve always wanted to write a book” Hajime’s dad looks up, like he’s thinking about what could have been. Most likely a life of riches and fame, without his wife ass teen son. 

Hajime’s mum finished up her food and grabs all the plates, taking them to the sink to wash. “I'm impressed Hajime managed to get into such a prestigious university. I’m so proud of you.” She isn’t facing them, but after years of living with her Hajime knew tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Hajime’s father stands up when Hajime does and proceeds to put away the condiments. Komaeda stays seated, feeling like he’s intruding on a private family moment. “I agree, you’ve done us proud son,”. 

“Much more than Izuru would,” he mutters before making eye contact with Komaeda who immediately stands up. “Thank you for the food, we’ll be upstairs.” Hajime says before he walks out, leaving Komaeda alone with the parents.

He plays with the sleeve of his hoodie before uttering out a quick “thank you” and shuffling out of the room, joining Hajime up the stairs. 

He finds Hajime adding more things around the room. A beanbag from who knows where and his computer on the desk along with stationary and jotters. 

Hajime sighs exasperatedly, slouching by the desk. He runs a hand through his hair before throwing an upset look at Komaeda. He’s not upset at the other, he’s just upset at everything else. He tries to make words out, but how can he when he can barely even look Komaeda in the eyes after that embarrassing dinner fiasco. 

Komaeda chews on his lips, staring at Hajime, no malice or distress on his face. He doesn’t know what to think, he’s never really had to go through a situation like this. That’s one of the reasons why people don’t approach him, he seems too disconnected to his own being. Like the shell of a human with no real emotions. 

Hajime moves towards the bed and sits down with the force to make it groan in protest. “Sorry to put you through that.” He cast’s his eyes downwards, not confident enough to look at anyone right not. “Whenever my brother is the topic my emotions get out of control.”. 

Komaeda makes no move. Simply nodding his head. “It’s alright.” He pauses, unsure of any boundary he should step over in the conversation. 

Hajime scoffs and fidgets with the mattress cover on his bed. “Thanks.” And this commences more awkward silence between them. This time neither of them having the energy to break it. 

After a few minutes Hajime brings out the mattress while Komaeda watches from the corner, out of harm’s way. He throws pillows and a duvet on either bed and prepares for bed. 

Hajime prepares for bed in record time, dreading what tomorrow awaits. Komaeda feels out of place in his tattering sweatpants and washed out t-shirt, while Hajime wears matching set of checked pyjama bottoms and a plain grey shirt. 

Soon enough both say goodnight and lay in bed. Neither of them getting any sleep though. Komaeda can tell from Hajime’s loud, sharp intakes of breath. Obviously anxious about something. Hajime can tell that Komaeda is awake from his constant rolling in attempts to get comfortable. 

Hajime sighs. Not one intended for Komaeda to hear, nor make him feel guilty for keeping Hajime awake. 

Soon enough Komaeda settles and Hajime manages to fall asleep, anxiety for tomorrow still pitted in his stomach. 


End file.
